


The Stallion's Hidden Flame

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dom Roy, F/M, Sexual Tension, Stripper Roy, before it heats up, unsatisfying date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: After a pleasant but unsatisfying date, Riza Hawkeye finds herself desiring something more. Roy is nice but... She'd much rather be out with his alter-ego, the stripper called the Flaming Stallion. The stripper who seduced her, and left her hanging.





	The Stallion's Hidden Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: the Stripper AU no one asked for, but my thirsty ass can't resist.  
> This was written as a tumblr sentence prompt: "Behave."
> 
> Happy reading!

The date was ok, really. Riza had certainly had worse. Roy was attractive. More than attractive, really. He was suave, a good conversationalist, a perfect gentleman. He was… nice. The nicest man she’d gone out with in ages.

And still, something was missing. He kissed her gently, and invited her inside, and she followed willingly. She blinked, and for a second it seemed like the man she’d seen at the club had appeared, the man who’d made eyes at her and her friends as he’d spun around and around the metal pole, tight denim booty shorts not leaving much to the imagination, the sparkly flames lovingly bedazzled across his ass only a taunt, a tease, an invitation. But then she blinked again, and there was only soft and gentle Roy, the gentleman.

His kiss was sweet, and his hands steady, and just like the date, the sex was nice. He was courteous, never pushing, taking her into consideration. Really, she should have been satisfied.

But it wasn’t enough.

“Is something wrong Riza?”

“No, no, it’s nothing.”

He frowned, and she shifted awkwardly. He was nice. He had done more than most guys. She was the one who was broken, messed up.

“Was it ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. You were great. I guess I’m just… feeling more adventurous than I thought.”

And then something changed, and that smirk, the wolfish “come play with me” grin that he’d seduced her with was back, the Roy she’d seen baring himself, the Roy she’d fantasized about for the last week, was back.

“Adventurous, huh? Well… I have a proposition for you.”

His eyes burned dark, with fiery lust. She gasped, and felt her slickness growing, finally, something unlocking as he kept smirking, hungry.  
"Oh? Interested are we?

"Y-yes.... Sir."

She didn't know why she said it, but the moment the word rolled off her lips she saw him tense, muscles firm and rippling as he tried to recapture something within himself, fire in his eyes burning brighter.

"Yes... I think you will... Now tell me. Do you know what I do?"

"I... You dance."

"Oh, of course I dance.

"A-and you teach."

"Right again."

His smirk had grown darker, if that was possible, and Riza felt the heat within her rising. Suddenly, he was far too  _ real _ , too close, looming over her, that dark seductive air pulling her in and threatening to burn her.

"I saw you. I saw you at my club. You cheered and shouted, and oh the way you moved when you slid those bills down my shorts... Liked what you felt?”

Riza swallowed, unable to speak suddenly.

"I think you did. You got a taste for me. For what I  _ really _ am. And you want more. Isn't that right?”

She was still staring, trying to take in all of him, his body, his scent, his essence. She was pinned, trapped, had nowhere to run. He still smelled of sweat and cum, the mingling of their previous tryst, his skin still shone with sweat, and somehow it only made him hotter.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer... Riza."

His voice was but a whisper in her ear, breath brushing against sensitive skin as he let her name fall from his lips. She almost moaned right then, the power he held over her otherworldly, the simple sound of her name like a faerie spell, sending shivers down her spine as she clenched her toes.

The heat had only built and she could smell her own arousal.

There was no way she could deny it.

There was no way she wanted to deny it.

"Yes sir."

It was simple. Oh so simple.

He pulled back, displaying himself once again for her, cock hard and... Well. They didn't call him the Flaming Stallion for nothing.

"One rule, Miss Hawkeye."

"S-sir?"

"Behave. And I'll give you everything you never knew you desired."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Feedback is always lovely~ <3
> 
> Interested in more? I'm open for prompts over on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dfluffmonger.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
